Canta per Me
by Carelle
Summary: Their minds full and cloudy like the dim atmosphere of the rainy season. Will he take the courage to stand and return to her? An ExT fic. Starts out angsty but ends up very fluffy. Go on. Read.


  
  
**_STANDARD DISCLAIMERS:_** I hereby do not own CardCaptor Sakura. The credit goes to the  
talented ladies of CLAMP. Yes, blame them from making this manga & anime. DO NOT  
(emphasis on 'do not') however blame them for insanity showcased in this fic. That kind of blame  
goes to me. Don't even think of sueing me. I have nothing to give except a few paraphernalia  
concerning my little joys in life, which you have to fight me before you lay a finger on them. Got  
that?!  
  
**_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_** _'Canta per Me'_ is a sequel to _'Avoir Mal'_. Vagueness may ensue. And  
when that happens, just spare the author from her mistakes and in turn give good criticisms.  
Flames are therefore accepted. Sure, flame all you want. I won't die for that reason alone. (Geez,  
I've become a little touchy today) Of course, I dearly hope that I could entertain you with this  
little creation of mine. So, go on. Read if you dare.  
  
  


**_CANTA PER ME_**

by Cerise

  
  
_~~~_   


_Rain falls_

_Casting its rage on her_

_Her light of survival_

_Now slowly fading_

_Her salvation now far from reach_

  
_~~~_   


It is raining.

She watched as the gentle pattering of raindrops fell on her windowpane. She smiled an empty  
one. To practice the façade she thought herself ages ago. As a pale hand lay flat on the window,  
tracing the small raindrops, she took in a deep calming breath.

Her gaze focused and unfocused sporadically on the view of the streets just by her window.

The rain grew harder. The sound of the howling wind can be heard faintly from her lifeless room.  
Her hand clenched and unclenched on the surface of the widow, seemingly wanting to touch the  
drops of water.

The raging sound of the storm drowned the unrelenting silence, as the drops of water fell rapidly  
and the pattering grew louder at every minute that passed, a lone tear fell from her already tear-  
stained cheek.

She knew she didn't look alright.

She was lonely.

The feeling of unspoken rejection seeped into her heart. Clasping its remaining feelings into the  
abyss of dark.

She was hurt.

She was alone.

  
  
_~~~_   


_Tempra la cetra e canta_

_Il inno di vita_

_A noi si schiude il ciel_

_Volano al raggio_

  
_~~~_   


The sky has veiled itself in the grey clouds. It dullness was cast from all over the city.

He stood in front of the gates of her house. Never revealing himself into her presence just yet.  
The dim was firmament reflecting his own thoughts. Murky and unstable. Never did he felt this  
unsure in his life. In both lives that he possessed.

The past him never did know how to love. His past persona only set his mind into achievement.  
Achievement that led him into his own emptiness. He wasn't aware of whatever or whoever paid  
him attention. He never did. Not even if it was blaring itself right in front his very eyes.

Now he, the present one, doesn't want to commit the same mistake again. Not now… not now  
that he was given the chance.

The only and probably the last chance that he will get.

God, he wanted to laugh at the droll situation he involved himself in.

He knew he could just do it very well. But the feeling of rejection was still nagging what was left  
of the little, well-structured confidence that he has.

_'I always make her cry Honestly, I'm afraid of that. I wouldn't want to hurt her. Now would I?'_

Second, he didn't want to be the second best. He didn't want to be seen as a replacement of a bestfriend she lost to a certain boy.

He gave out a small laugh.

_'Funny, I have no reason to laugh...'_

He finally caught the knack of it. He must've gone bonkers already. The situation was slowly and  
painfully bringing him to his own deathbed.

So he just stood there, soaking beneath the rain, head angled up to the gray skies, the fleeting  
vision of the clouds clearly reflecting through his eyes.

  
  
_~~~_   


_Eternal darkness blinding my sight_

_Hope and strength began to wane in distress_

_I am completely torn in dreams of sorrow and pain_

  
_~~~_   


She continued to stare into the dreary skies, unaware of the tears streaming down her eyes.

The situation is still ironic for her. They had been so close these past few years. Nearing the brink  
of the inseparable state. She thought, no, hoped that they could go past that. To consider/ their company into a bit more than a platonic one. But, that came never to be.

When she thought she had found someone who could fill the void lingering in her heart…

He went on to find his happiness.

Happiness that she know she could never give him. Because she's not the one he seeks for. The  
one he longs for. The one he needs.

And the fact is…

No matter how she tried to keep on this façade, facing the world smiling, inside she know she  
could no longer keep up.

She knew she's starting to fall apart. She'll fall slowly and painfully. Bringing her thoughts, her memories of him together with her. Settling in the dark. With her dreams to sustain her. Still  
vaguely looking for her happiness. Still searching. 

Still waiting…

Blindly waiting for him to come to her arms.

To stay with her…

  
  
_~~~_   


_Hopefully I lift my head to the skies above_

_Speaking thee of thy presence_

_Searching for thy warmth_

_I cry gaining naught but cold, empty kiss_

_I deny all truth_

  
_~~~_   


A fairy tale ending.

'Yes, a fairytale ending. I promised. But it seems like the situations got its back on me.'

_'How I wanted to disappear now…'_

He wanted to break the mirror that so tormented him and fly off into a mirrorless world. Where  
reality became malleable, selective; a seeing of what was desirable and a rejection of everything  
else.

The guiding principle would for most people have been a tightrope inviting almost certain  
disaster, but he knew this would bring him no complications and no sense of danger. He wanted  
to throw the old playthings of self-awareness, grudge, reality, feeling of regret, fear, cowardice  
into the garbage can, and to produce a new plaything of wonderful ingenuity and intricacy. And  
when that came to be, he knew he had attained perfect happiness.

_'Or so I thought.'_

Thinking about all those things, he knew he could not easily bend reality.

Because he wouldn't want to. And if he did, he would just lose track of her in a blink of an eye.  
As fast as that.

He realized he had been a moron for all these times. All he had been doing is looking for an  
escape road. A road so defile, it would bring him to nothingness.

And when that came to be, he would instantly know he wouldn't have the chance to be with her.

With that, he straightened up.

_'This is certainly not what I planned to happen.'_

  
  
_~~~_   


_Memories stab me the most_

_I was tattered not like before_

_Misery now mars my heart_

_Knowing you can never be mine_

  
_~~~_   


"Tomoyo-chan?"

She quickly swiped the tears away from her eyes and cheeks and whirled around. Her façade  
perfectly in place.

"Sakura-chan." she smiled back at her best friend.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Wrong? Why, there's nothing wrong." Tomoyo whispered.

"Are you sure? You know that you can confide your thoughts to me."

"Thanks. But there really is nothing wrong."

Sakura sighed. Once again defeated by her friend's obstinacy.

"If you say so." Sakura said, eyeing her friend carefully.

  
  
_~~~_   


_Yet here I linger_

_Untouched by kindred hands_

_Unloved_

_Or am I?_

  
_~~~_   


"How long has it been since you and Li-kun have been together?" the raven-haired girl asked.

"Five years."

"Going strong are you?"

Sakura smiled. "Yes."

"I wish--"

A sudden knock interrupted their talk. A knock that would astound a certain girl's defense.

She, devoid of knowledge that it would soon be the cause for her resistance to fall apart.

"I'll get it Sakura-chan."

  
  
_~~~_   


_Are you worthy to fall?_

_Unbind me_

_Free me_

  
_~~~_   


"Hello, Tomoyo."

His voice echoed in her system. 

She looked at him, eyes in complete unbelief.

"Why…"

"Is this not the right time?" he asked, his smile covering up his nervousness.

"Why are you here?"

"Is it wrong?"

"Tomoyo-chan? Let the-- oh my god. Eriol-kun?"

"Good afternoon, Sakura-san." He gave her a curt nod and focused his attention once again on the girl right in front of her.

She looked down.

Heaving quiet but strong breaths.

And finally looked up.

All confusion gone in her face.

Innocence was considered history.

All these replaced by silent anger.

"Tomoyo?" he called out once again.

"Leave."

It was his turn now to be more confused. The fear of rejection now resurfacing.

"Pardon?"

"Leave, Hiiragizawa."

"I won't. I don't want to." 

"Oh, don't be stubborn! Go back to Mizuki-sensei and leave me alone!"

"Kaho-san? His boyfriend would kill me if I stuck myself up with her, you know."

Her eyes widened. "What--"

"I'm not willing to make the same mistake again."

She blinked back the tears that started to form behind her eyes. "And I still want you to leave,  
Hiiragizawa Eriol."

Silence ruled.

He looked straight into her eyes, wanting to claim the soul beneath it.

But that he couldn't do.

He never wanted to take what can never be his.

With that he looked at her, and nodded.

"I see."

And he turned his back.

Never to return again.

The fairy tale left unfulfilled.

  
  
_~~~_   


_Hurt in times of endless days and nights_

_Sleepless sights_

_Love and I denied of rights_

_"Canta per Me", you say_

_"Sing for me", I obey_

_Tragedy surfaces_

_I mournfully sing_

  
_~~~_   


"Tomoyo-chan…"

"Sakura…you should go on and leave. Li-kun will be worried."

She fell on her knees.

The burden of a person lost, weighing down her shoulders.

Yes, she was hurt.

And she broke.

The strength of the belle was now gone. Her mask shattered into pieces. Wounding her in the  
process.

Yes, Daidouji Tomoyo fell into palms of damage.

"But Tomoyo…"

"Go Sakura!"

  
  
_~~~_   


_All the time, I was brave_

_But then…_

_Nobody knew the terrible weakness that I conceal_

_And now, I live in despair_

  
_~~~_   


Sakura sighed and kneeled before her best friend.

"You know, he does give up easily doesn't he?" Sakura said.

Tomoyo looked up instantly.

Sakura smiled. "Am I right?" 

"Sakura…"

"You like him don't you?"

Tomoyo looked at her, "You don't know what you're saying."

"Yes I do. You just won't accept the fact because you're being too stubborn."

She continued. "I don't know what the hell you're still doing here. If I was at your place, and  
Eriol-kun is Syaoran I would've--"

"Oh, shit!" Tomoyo stood up and raced out the house as fast as she could.

Sakura finally stood a wistful smile grazing her lips.

"And finally realization strikes."

  
  
_~~~_   


_Pick me up from all the mess I made_

_Reach out to me by your hand_

_Heal me_

_Keep me_

  
_~~~_   


"Eriol!" she looked to her left and again to her right.

But he was already out of sight.

"Damn!" she cursed and ran out of the streets, once or twice slipping on the sidewalk.

  
_~~~_   


He walked not minding the fact that the rain drenched him.

The rain.

It is still falling hard.

But he didn't mind.

The harder it fell, the better.

So he continued to walk aimlessly.

"Eriol! Could you just wait?!"

That sure made him stop and look behind him.

  
  
_~~~_   


_I sense you are near_

_For your gentle caress I feel on my face_

_My lips were kissed by sheer affection and delight_

_And I knew I was saved_

_Knowing it was you I felt_

  
_~~~_   


He would've laughed at her if he wasn't such in a foul mood.

She was as soaked as he is, her hair sticking up everywhere; and smudges of mud stained her  
clothes.

"Tomoyo."

"You aren't about to leave me again, or are you?" she barked. 

"But you just told me to leave. Didn't you?" he asked. An impish smile was slowly forming in his   
lips.

"Well, that was-- you are making this hard for me aren't you?"

"No." he grinned. 

"God, you're deliberately annoying me!" she ran up to him, but once again slipped into the dicey  
pavement.

"I'm fine! You stay there!" she yelled, immediately stopping him in his tracks.

She was now closing in on him, head bowed down.

"God, I'm sorry." she burst out.

"No need for that, Tomoyo."

"But I…"

He placed his hands on each side of her face, running his thumbs on her cheeks, placing his  
forehead on top of her own.

_"Vous avez de beaux yeux, je pense que je suis perdu dans leur profondeur."_ He said all these  
with ease that it left her arching an eyebrow up.

She scowled.

"I am a complete mess and you still have the audacity to tell me that."

"But it's true. It may not just be your eyes."

She glared at him all the more.

He gave out a small chuckle.

"You're cute, Tomoyo." 

"Stop doing that. I'm not even cute."

"But you are."

"You're really infuriating, you know that?"

"Ah yes. Infuriating yet impeccable, am I?"

She smiled. "God, I hate you."

_"Ne parlez pas."_ Eriol said firmly and pulled her in for a kiss.

And she didn't complain.

  
  
_~~~_   


_As the tale unfolds in your eyes_

_Let it stay in your heart_

_The ending now fulfilled_

_Two hearts at ease_

_Their lonely fates shatter_

_A new destiny opens_

  
_~~~_   


"Tomoyo, do you believe in fairy tales?"

"I don't Eriol. They're mere figments of human's desire."

"I see."

"But I believe in fairy tale endings."

With that he smiled. "Same here."

  
  
_~~~_   


_At last I heard you, heard you so clear_

_The words you whispered yet I so deftly hear_

_I smiled, knowing salvation is at hand_

_The three words you've spoken have been cherished have not been bland_

_I am not anymore devoid of a spark of chance_

_For it was you who gave me deliverance_

_And so I say..._

  
_~~~_   


**_Who needs Cinderella anyway?_**

  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


**AN:** And it is done! Finally! Now, to rev up _'Salva Nos'!_ Honestly I don't have the courage to re-read the whole _'Canta per Me'_ fic again. I'm afaid I'll get sick if I did so.

Oh, and please leave a review!

**TRANSLATIONS:**

_Canta per Me_ - Sing for Me

_Tempra la cetra e canta_ - Strengthen your lyre and sing

_Il inno di vita_ - The hymn of life

_A noi si schiude il ciel_ - The sky opens to us

_Volano al raggio_ - They fly to the ray

_Vous avez de beaux yeux, je pense que je suis perdu dans leur profondeur_ - You have beautiful  
eyes, I think that I am lost in their depths.

_Ne parlez pas_ - Don't speak

  
  
  



End file.
